kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Liberl
The Liberl Kingdom (リベール王国, ribeeru oukoku) is a kingdom located in southwestern Zemuria. Its mainland is bordered to the south by the Thetis Sea and to the west by an unnamed ocean; to the north by Erebonia; and to the east by Calvard. Its crest is a white falcon. Liberl borrowed its name from the Liber Ark, the floating city developed by the advanced civilisation of ancient Zemuria. History Pre-Great Collapse Era Before the Great Collapse and the foundation of the Liberl Kingdom, the population of Zemuria was split into seven factions. Each faction was centred around a Sept-Terrion and shared an ideal that could be realised by their respective Sept-Terrion. The ideal of the faction that became Liberl aspired to move to a floating island, removed from earthly problems, that could be realised by the faction's Sept-Terrion, the Aureole. However, over time, the reliance on the Aureole's powers led to a decline in morals and ethics among the population, giving rise to madness and despair. In response, faction ruler Celeste D von Auslese decided to end the reliance on the Aureole and had the Great Seal and four Device Towers built. Despite the Aureole's attempts to fight off Celeste's forces, she succeeded in sealing the Aureole alongside the Liber Ark in a different dimension. With the floating city gone, Celeste established the Liberl Kingdom in approximately S1. Hundred-Day War In spring S1192, the Imperial Army of Erebonia invaded Liberl using the blitzkrieg strategy: an official declaration of war was issued to queen Alicia II at the same time the first shot was fired at the Haken Gate. Within a month, Erebonia managed to occupy the entirety of Liberl except the Grancel region and Leiston Fortress. Two months after the invasion of Erebonia, the three patrol ships developed at Leiston Fortress and, under supervision of General Morgan, were used to launch a large scale counterattack. Within three months and with last-minute support of auxiliary forces from the allied Calvard, Liberl defeated the imperial divisions stationed in Liberl. In S1193, a peace treaty was signed by Liberl and Erebonia. The Imperial government issued an official apology that the invasion was "a grievous error attributed to a tragic incident occurring within their borders", implying the invasion was the result of Erebonia's assumption that Liberl was responsible for the Tragedy of Hamel. Coup d'Etat In S1202, Colonel Alan Richard of the Royal Army's Intelligence Division attempted a coup d'etat. The Liberl Incident In S1203, the Liberl Incident occured. In S1204, heir apparent Klaudia von Auslese represented Liberl at the West Zemurian Conference in Crossbell. Geography Liberl is located in the south west of Zemuria. Politics The current ruler of Liberl is Queen Alicia von Auslese II. She ascended the throne when Kind Edgar III passed away in S1162. After her son, crown prince Judis, died in an accident in S1187, his daughter Klaudia von Auslese became heir apparent to the throne of Liberl. Military International Relations Economy Transport Population Culture Education Regions